


Troma-tizing

by ByAStream



Series: OTP: Falling Leaves [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Troma Films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: You decide to show the boys the joys of Thankskilling and Thankskilling 3.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Series: OTP: Falling Leaves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951765
Kudos: 6





	Troma-tizing

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

The box you had dragged out of storage sat waiting to be organized. You hadn’t yet organized your collection of DVDs. You had your classics, your childhood favorites, and a collection of horror movies where the quality of acting was more horrifying than the movies themselves. You blamed Achievement Hunter and their Theater Mode web series for getting you into those movies. When you hung out with your friends outside the Avengers, it wasn’t uncommon for you to have nights where you’d roast those movies.

You had a place on the shelf designated for them. You originally were going to call it the Troma shelf, but there were movies that weren’t Troma Films. Sleep Away Camp and other B Movies. They were without a doubt a guilty pleasure. You held Thankskilling and Thankskilling 3 in your hands. You knew what you had to do. 

You had sworn you would never watch either film again, particularly Thankskilling 3. But your boys had never been subjected to the true horror of those films. Your friends had gotten you the DVDs as a gag gift. It was your night to choose a movie too. Saturdays without a mission were movie night, unless you decided to go out on a date. 

You put your plan in action that night, writing down amended drinking game rules. You were thankful for the stash of Asgardian liquor Thor had gifted Bucky last time he came back from being with his people. 

“A drinking game?” Sam asked.

“Trust me. We’re going to want this,” you said. You had seen both movies and you’d amended the standing rules to ensure you’d be tipsy at most. You weren’t looking to send the three of you to the medical facility in the main compound. 

“Whenever someone says ‘trust me’ I want to do the exact opposite,” Bucky said, deadpan. You giggled. He wasn’t wrong in this case. You popped in the first movie and sat back. You sat back to watch their expressions, too excited for what you were about to unleash. It was your revenge for an incident the previous week, in which you got caught in the middle of a prank war. 

Thankskilling and its sequel were an experience, and not a pleasant one. You had plenty of films in your arsenal to choose from, but you knew those two would get to them the most. You didn’t want to completely horrify them. Just mildly. Even with the things they had seen in their lives, there was something unsettling about a homicidal turkey puppet that committed horrific acts. 

By the time the credits were rolling you glanced at both men. Bucky wore a blank expression while Sam shook his head.

“Why? Why do you hate us?” he asked.

“We have time for the sequel,” you said. 

“There’s a sequel?” Bucky asked with a groan.

“Oh, oh there is a sequel,” you said with a devious smirk. Both of them groaned as you stood up to put the sequel into the DVD player. They were definitely going to hate you by the end of it. There was a reason you called the sequel “Thankskilling 3: Thanks, kill me”. You told yourself you’d make it up to them later as you sat back and pressed play, snuggled up between them. 


End file.
